1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application of Global Positioning Satellite (G.P.S.) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for managing the tasks and understanding the behavior of its employees.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional G.P.S. systems generally include a single G.P.S. receiver. The receiver is in constant communication with a network of G.P.S. satellites. The G.P.S. satellites transmit signals, and based on those signals, the receiver determines its own position. In this way, the user of the G.P.S. unit can determine its position anywhere in the world.
One of the drawbacks of conventional G.P.S. systems is the local and isolated nature of the G.P.S. information. Currently, the position information is only sent to the local user and the location history, or where the user has been, cannot be determined. Furthermore, conventional G.P.S. systems do not allow centralized storage and processing of information and conventional G.P.S. systems cannot track multiple G.P.S. users. If G.P.S. technology were applied to a vehicle, present G.P.S. applications only allow the operator of the vehicle to h o w the present location of the vehicle.
These shortcomings of current, isolated G.P.S. units, makes management of multiple vehicles using G.P.S. information difficult or impossible because the G.P.S. information is not collected and analyzed.